the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Hilton
Overview Michael Hilton is a former Imperium-turned-Aurellian soldier. Siding with Pax Aurelia during the Civil War, Michael was also the first person to don the identity of The Scarlet Scare-er outside of the TV from which it originated, Port City Agents. History Michael signed up to the Galactic Imperium when he was 18, alongside his good friend Holdan Korta. Together Michael and Holdan went through and graduated from the GI training academy. From there, they were stationed aboard the GIS Nighthawk. However, when The Shift occurred, their commanding officer went slightly crazy and blamed Korta and Hilton, along with their comrade Kinto Rambo, for The Shift itself. Facing capture for a crime they didn't commit, the three fled in an escape pod and crash-landed on Etrion. From Etrion, the three began lashing out and striking back at the GI in retaliation for their unfair dismissal and eventually started calling themselves Aurellians. In early 2095, whilst pirates were gathering over the wasteland of a moon, a group of pirates launched an unexpected assault on their hideout, killing Kinto. Michael had been away on an assignment at the time but thankfully Holdan managed to survive and escape, later regrouping with Michael. About a month later, together, they raided an Imperium mining facility on Rerador before deciding to return to Etrion to get some payback on the pirates who murdered Kinto. They succeeded in blowing up the ship responsible for Kinto's death, however, another pirate ship pursued and boarded their own. A battle ensued, during which Holdan was fatally wounded. He survived just long enough to help Michael into an escape pod and get him to safety before his life ended. Following this, Michael sought out the Aurellians and officially signed up. It wasn't long before he was brought into a meeting with his superiors who informed him that they had a special assignment for him. He was to take up the alias of The Scarlet Scare-er, a character who had previously appeared on the popular TV show Port City Agents. The idea was to create a persona that could be taken up by any Aurellian soldier and would eventually become a symbol for the faction, striking fear into the hearts of the Imperium. However, it was merely days later that the ceasefire between Aurelia and the GI was coming into effect so that both parties could focus on fighting off the invading Collective. During The Collective War, Michael kept up the guise of The Scarlet Scare-er in order to keep his presence known, however, he would also undertake missions out of costumer on occasion in order to prevent people from suspecting his real identity. During The Collective War, Michael was captured by Collective Wranglers and forced to fight in a round of their infamous 'Games'. Thankfully, he survived and was returned, free, to where he'd been captured. The Games traumatized Michael and he took a leave of absence from his duties to recover. When he returned, The Collective War was over, however, he learnt that following the end of the war, Aurelia had split in two and the Aurellian Civil War had begun. Michael sided with Pax Aurelia and once more donned the mantle of The Scarlet Scare-er, undertaking numerous missions. Appearance Michael has a stubbly beard and ginger hair. Trivia * Created by Brickbuild 54. Category:Characters